


The Bargain

by ToastedRoach



Series: Shaun [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Kellogg as a father figure, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Rape Fantasy, Shaun is a spoiled brat, Shaun is also a depraved piece of shit, Shaun is not Father, Teenage Shaun (Fallout), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRoach/pseuds/ToastedRoach
Summary: Kellogg has always given Shaun what he wants. Even when what Shaun wants is bad and dangerous and forbidden.The Bargain is first of three stories focusing around Shaun. In this Shaun has been working to break Railroad apart from the inside. He still follows Institute's goal to some extent even though he has been living outside in the Commonwealth for 5 years. He's mostly with Kellogg, who raised him and treated him as human, but occasionally they go separate ways. This time Shaun took a Railroad job to bring a few synths to safety but the group got jumped by one particularly vicious raider. Bargaining for his life brings Shaun together with someone new and interesting, someone he wants to keep. And what Shaun wants he gets.
Relationships: Father | Shaun/Conrad Kellogg, Father | Shaun/Male Sole Survivor, Shaun/Original Male Characters
Series: Shaun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550746
Kudos: 5





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of tags and warnings. Really. Not my problem if you can't read.
> 
> I mean it. I read something recently that made me so fucking sick I wanted to die, because I ignored the tags and thought it wouldn't trigger anything and it did. I DO NOT recommend that experience. It was so bad. This is all just fiction to satisfy fucked up kinks, not meant to make people feel sick. Pixel people were not hurt (since game mechanics don't allow that, duh) when writing this story.

1

He's been alone out here for a while now. The home base hasn't been the same since Bosco started to have his mood swings. Bobby and Lurk are the only ones not affected but everyone else is on the edge. Hell, Bosco let Lurk loose on one of their own. Bringing slaves back at this point is useless. Bosco will pick the best ones and once brought downstairs they disappear. The rest are just wretches. They haven't been getting any good recruits either.

He'd never go after a simple caravan. Let the others do it. Have some fun. There's something off with this bunch though. They're a group of wretches with one guard and a caravan hand. All but the latter seem the same age, they wear rags and their faces are stained with constant fear. Two women, one man. The guard carries a plasma rifle and this kid – not even sixteen years old – an Institute pistol. Their pack brahmin was loaded so heavy it slowed the group down and allowed for an ambush.

Ari watched them leave Bunker Hill. Traders don't travel at night but this group left shortly before sundown. Only people with secrets and valuable loot travel at such odd hours.

Now they're all bound and gagged in a busted house not far from BADTFL raider camp. Except this boy with flirty eyes and tight ass. He's laid on Ari's sleeping bag, his hands cuffed and his legs spread, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat. His companions steal terrified unbelieving glances but the revolver in Ari's hand keeps them from struggling. It's a fun game. He's told them already what will be the outcome. Once he's done with the boy he will kill them one by one. The loot will bring in a ton of caps. A good fuck is just a bonus.

But he should've gagged the kid too. Honestly, he always hated it when they beg. The moans are nice but the mindless babble is getting on his nerves. He presses the gun against the boy's temple.

“Would ya shut the fuck up? Begging ain't change the outcome. Told ya.”

“I j-just wanna live one, ahh, day longer. Fuck! Is one day too much asked? Goddamn it feels good!” His legs wrap around Ari's waist to pull him close. “Harder!”

No use keeping wretches alive. They all deserve the bullet they get after the rape. Not sure yet how to deal with this one he leans closer. He looks into the kid's almost colorless grey eyes. This one might make a decent recruit, if he wasn't sure Bosco would take this one to the basement too. Lurk and his knife have some fun first, then Bobby preps the kid for Bosco and after Bosco finishes the boy'll be dead as a stone and thrown into the sewer to feed the feral ghouls Bosco keeps as pets. Maybe he should keep him for now. Decide what to do later. One more day, huh?

“One more day. I can be useful. Haahh. In other things.” Grey eyes lock with Ari's blue ones. A smile on those lips already swelling and bruising from getting knocked to the floor earlier. “You like good loot? I can get you good loot. Guns, caps, anything you like...” His eyes flutter and the words turn into a long cry. His thin cock is leaking profusely and jolting every time Ari thrusts deeper. He doesn't mind getting fucked raw and dry and by now Ari's cock is slick with blood.

One day, maybe more. Why not? More time to enjoy his find. The lean body that tenses beautifully and Ari likes to see some damage, some filth on him. He's not just a caravan hand, he likes to have all kinds of dirty fun. Unusual to see tattoos well done. Not like those crude marks he got from his gang.

“Well, let's hear it.” He pulls the gun away. The kid bites his lip, like the absence of the cold metal was disappointing.

“Do you know the Railroad?”

“Those bleeding heart morons saving machines, sure, heard of 'em.”

“I have this keycard that unlocks their secret stashes. Guns like that plasma rifle, ammo, caps and food. Body armor that beats the stuff Gunners have. All their coats have ballistic weave. You'll make a TON of caps.” He's breathless and grinding his ass against Ari. His eyes look desperate now, but not for a promise of extended life. Ari knows that look and chuckles. This kid sure loves to get fucked.

“Deal. You got your one day. Better make sure you find that loot before I change my mind.”

He lifts his gun and savors the look of absolute horror on the faces of the kid's companions. They're not looking at him, they barely register the gun pointing in their direction. Ari just smiles. Four shots and the wretches sack together. He hears no complaints from the kid and looking back he's smiling again. All pretence now gone he reaches up and pulls Ari into a fierce kiss. Ari's hand is grabbed and pressed on the boy's throat.

“Here. Make it hurt.”

He cums when Ari starts squeezing but he wants more.

“More.” His voice a raspy wheeze. “Make it hurt bad.”


End file.
